<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>trans komahina requests from my tumblr by komaedakun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614978">trans komahina requests from my tumblr</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun'>komaedakun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Author is trans, Bisexual Hinata Hajime, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay Komaeda Nagito, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Identity, Heart-Throbbing School Trip, Hinata Hajime Doesn't Bind, Hurt/Comfort, Im Not A Chaser, Jabberwock Island (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Medical Care, No Smut, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Onshot, Queer Themes, Requests, Safe For Work, Trans Hinata Hajime, Trans Komaeda Nagito, Trans Male Character, Work In Progress, theyre t4t babyyyyy!!!, unsafe binding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28614978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/komaedakun/pseuds/komaedakun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>the title is subject to a cuter change, but these are sweet little oneshots that have been requested and suggested by users who follow me on tumblr (gay-postings). if you'd also like to request something feel free to comment or direct it to my ask box on tumblr and ill write it as soon as i can! </p><p>probably wont do nsfw, def wont do mpreg or pregnancy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Trans Centric SDR2 Fics, fav komahina fics</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>trans komahina requests from my tumblr</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for: @yamiceylan on tumblr</p><p>prompt/request: "I don't have much of a plot for this but like, both being trans? I wanna see more of that i think. 9-9? I think I have seen insecure trans hajime soooo maybe the opposite and Hajime comforts an insecure trans Nagito? One of my thoughts were Nagito having a hard time with wearing his binder for too long but does not want to waste the talent of mikan's on him or not wear his binder for so long but it takes someone like Hajime to snap him out of self-loathing and seak help."</p><p>killing game: no</p><p>location: jabberwock island, school trip</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, Komaeda, I've got some free time, wanna hang out?" I walk up to him, patting him on the back. Komaeda coughs but quickly flashes a smile. "Ha... I'm honored you'd want to spend such precious time with someone like me... But who am I to say no to the wills of an Ultimate..." He mumbles, which I take as a yes. Komaeda gets up from his seat at the restaurant and follows me out. As we walk, I make some conversation. "Y'know you're an Ultimate too, so I don't see why you say these things to yourself..." I tell him, though he says nothing. "Anyway, what do you wanna do? I was thinking we could just go to my cabin and play video games or something, but it's up to you!" I smile. Komaeda thinks for a moment and responds. "Ah, what you had in mind sounds fine, Hinata-kun!" Komaeda smiles, but I feel like I can see something darker behind those eyes. Should I ask him about it? Would it be rude to pry?</p><p>"...And you win again. Man, you're good at this!" I laugh. We've been playing this new racing game I found at the market and Komaeda has left me in the dust every round. I'd love to see a match between him and Nanami, that'd definitely make for an intense game with Nanami's competitive-ness. "It's less of me being good at it and more of pure luck... I tried to let you win a few times you know!" Komaeda chuckles. He winces for just a second, I doubt anyone else would've noticed it. "Komaeda, are you... alright? You sound like you're in pain." I ask him. Komaeda's perpetual smile falters for a moment and once again he quickly regains it. But his speech tells a different story, though I don't know what that story is yet. "O-of course! I'm fine, trust me. I don't need you wasting your worries on me anyway..." He says. "Komaeda..." I lower my voice to a softer tone. "Please, you know you can tell me anything, right? It's okay." He sighs, defeated, and looks to the ground. "I... Okay, fine, you got me Hinata-kun."</p><p>He laughs nervously before wincing in pain again. "It's... I've been binding for far too long now, ha... I don't want to go to Tsumiki because her talent would be wasted on me!" Komaeda admits. I place my hand on his shoulder, tiring to be as gentle as I can be. "Komaeda, we've talked about this... You should've told me sooner..." I say. "I- I know. I know, I know... I just feel so weak for admitting it and if I'm being honest here, I can't stop comparing myself to you." Komaeda whispers sadly. Comparing himself... to me? "What... do you mean?" I ask him. "You're like, everything I want to be!" Komaeda exclaims, his voice cracking a bit, tears welling in the corners of his eyes. "You... Everyone loves you and you're strong and you don't bind at all and no one cares! They don't like me, Hinata! And for a good reason!" He cries, tugging on the sleeves of his jacket, his eyes swirling with something desperate. "They won't like me..." He mumbles into his jacket. I sit closer to him, holding him sympathetically. "Hey, this didn't all happen in a day, man. It took months of progress and building up the courage and coming out to everyone and getting closer with them. It's okay that you aren't there yet, you don't have to be, but I'd help you out every step of the way if you wanted to be." I offer. "But please, just take a day or two off from binding, okay? You can even stay here if you want, I'll tell Usami you aren't feeling well or something." I smile, holding his hand. Komaeda wipes his tears and hugs me nervously. "Ah... T-thank you Hinata-kun. You truly are kind..." Komaeda wearily replies, and this time he doesn't say anything about being unworthy. "I... am in a lot of pain..." He chuckles lightly despite his situation. "Oh yeah we gotta get you outta that, I think I've got some aloe vera or something that I think will help too." I answer, standing up.</p><p>I head to the bathroom to find some sort of cream or an ice pack or something while Komaeda changes out of his binder. While I'm rummaging around in the cabinet under the sink, I make a mental note to tell Usami that me and Komaeda are taking the day off. I'm sure she won't mind, since she'd just be happy we're gathering Hope Fragments. Komaeda's wearing his usual outfit, sans his jacket and binder, and sitting nervously on my bed, like he's afraid of taking up too much space. "Alright, I found some stuff!" I announce, holding up some tubes of pain relief cream. Komaeda seems a lot less tense now, which is a good improvement. I sit down next to him, crossing my legs. "Is it okay if I lift your shirt up a bit? I need to see how bad it is." I ask, looking up at him. "Yeah, do what you must." Komaeda answers calmy. I pull his shirt up just a bit to check for any severe bruising. "Oh, this actually isn't that bad, I'm glad we caught this early..." I say mostly to myself, but I hear him let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for this..." He says quietly while I apply some cream to his light bruises. "I don't think anyone else would've taken the time to do this for me... Save for Tsumiki of course." I finish up, making sure I don't put him in any more pain by being extremely gentle. I sit up fully and hold his hands in mine. </p><p>"Hey, I'm always willing to help you, don't you ever forget that."</p><p>Komaeda smiles at my words, a genuine and pure smile, and happily says "I won't" </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i personally have never binded for this long since i generally dont bind (im home 99 percent of the time) and i do not encourage it, please remember to take breaks and listen to your body.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>